Bearing arrangements, in particular bearing arrangements in steering systems for motor vehicles, are subject to external influences. Such influences originate on the one hand from the vehicle, specifically as a result of actuation of the steering arrangement by means of a steering wheel, because the mounted components are moved as a result of the steering movement. On the other hand, the bearings are subjected, by the roadway surface, to shocks, vibrations, oscillations and the like which are transmitted into the bearing via the steering system.
Bearings are therefore normally equipped with damping devices in order that, firstly, durability is ensured and, secondly, rattling noises caused by the bearing can be prevented. Such damping devices may act in an axial direction and in a radial direction.
For example, DE 10 2010 029 266 has disclosed a recirculating ball gear which has an axially damped bearing. The spring elements described in said document are arranged between a bearing housing and the bearing, wherein the spring elements are directly connected to a bearing outer ring or bearing inner ring. This however yields the disadvantage that the spring forces required for the damping of the bearing cancel one another out, with damping only of the axially acting forces being realized.
Furthermore, bearings are predominantly installed as a whole in bearing arrangements, for example for ball screw mechanisms, for which reason it is necessary to calculate tolerances already at the planning stage, which tolerances are therefore extremely large.